Bop Bop Baby
by chrissy9
Summary: ich weiß ja, westlife sind nich so sonderlich berühmt, aber ich hoff trotzdem mal, dass es da draussen ein paar westlife fans gibt, die gerne wissen würden, was passieren würde, wenn wir die 5 als jedi (bzw. padawan) ins star wars universum schicken w
1. Ein Abenteuer beginnt

Also.... Das hier ist die erste Fanfiction, die meiene beste Freundin und ich schreiben. Habt also bitte Nachricht. Diese Fic spielt... Naja alle Episoden irgendwie vermischt. Denkt euch einfach das Ende von Episode VI anders. Also, Han ist noch Single. Vader und der Imperator sind nicht. Tod. Also ungefähr so, als würde es den Jedi Rat auf Corousant noch geben. Obi- Wan ist aber Tod. Der Jefi Rat kooperiert mit Luke und seiner Jedi Akademie. Die Erde kommt auch vor usw. kurz totaler Quatsch, aber wir hoffen, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.  
  
Caro & Chrissy  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ein Abenteuer beginnt  
  
Vor langer Zeit in ein in einer weit weit entferneten Galixis...  
  
"Bryan du Vollidiot! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Ich hatte ihn gerade repariert, und da schüttest du diese Cocktailscheisse drüber? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!", brüllte Mark Feehly (Jedi-Padavan) durch den Maschienenraum des Silverstar, als Bryan McFadden (Jedi-Padavan) sein Glas Sangria auf dem soeben erst reparierten Ionenantrieb des Silverstar abstellte und dieser, durch eine Erschütterung im Heck des 56 tonnenschweren Raumschiffes, vibrierte. Der Sangria ergoss sich über die noch freiliegenden Stromleitungen. "Sorry Mark. Es... es war keine Absicht, es tut mir so furchtbar Leid i..." "LEID? Du sagst es tut dir LEID? Wenn Vader uns schnappt, bevor wir nicht diesen Nicky Byrne gefunden haben,der für dieses Scheiss Quintett nötig ist, war diese ganze Scheisse umsonst! Denk doch einmal im Leben an unsere Mission!" "Aber was sollte denn schon passieren, falls Vader uns schnappt?" "Einer von uns vieren, bekommt garantiert die Hosen voll und rennt zu Vader und spielt die kleine Plaudertasche. Er wechselt zur dunklen Seite und die andern drei werden abgemurkst.Oh ja natürlich ich hatte verggessen, dass alle Freunde, Verwanten oder entfernte Bekannte von uns werden sich für immer vor dem Imperium verstecken müssen. Und Nicky Byrne wird vom Imperium gefunden und Gott weiss, was sie mit ihm anstellen. Das kann passieren! Und nur, weil du dich besaufen musst!", antwortete Mark stinksauer. "Was war das eigentlich eben?", wunderte sich Bryan. "Was war was?" "Na, diese Erschütterung eben!" "Wahrscheinlich ein Meteorit die schw..." Eine weitere Erschütterung, lies Mark mitten im Satz stoppen. "Ein Meteorit ja?" "Gut möglich." "Sicher?" "Nein" "Fragen wir Shane, was das war" "OK" Mark tat auf die Tür zu, die sich im Normalfall automatisch hätte öffnen müssen, aber, da der Ioneneantrieb die gesamte Energie des Schiffes erzeugte der aber Momentan nicht funktionierte, wurde alles über Notagregate gesteuert. Aus diesem Gruns betätigte Mark den Schalter, welcher neben der Tür angebracht war. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt kam aber danach wieder zum stoppen kam. "Verdammt! Irgendwer muss alle Türen verriegelt haben! Bullshit!", fluchte Bryan. In dem Moment, in dem Bryan seinen Satz beendet hatte, schmolz die Tür vor den verwunderten Augen der beiden Freunde wie heisse Lava dahin un weissgepanzerte Soldaten stürmten den Maschienenraum. Mark und Bryan wurden ergriffen und ihnen wurden wurden Handschellen angelegt (um in den Maschienenraum zu gelangen, musste man erst durch den Aufenthaltsraum, welcher das Zentrum eines jeden correlianischen YT-2400 Frachters war.). Aus der vertrauten Umgebung des Aufenthaltsraumes, ertönte das Geräusch, vor dem die gesamte Galaxis erzitterte. Es war das rasseln einer Klapperschlange und gleichzeitig das röcheln eines sterbenden Wookie. "Vader", hauchte Mark, Bryan ins Ohr. Die schwarzgepanzerte Gestalt, trat aus dem Schatten. Selbst sein Kopf war volkommen bedeckt. Auf seinem waren ständig blinkende Armaturen eingelassen. Sie zeigen bestimmt seinen körperlichen Zustand an., dachte Bryan. Vaders riesenhafte Gestalt lies nichts von seiner Statur durchblicken. Und da sein Kopf vollkommen bedeckt war, konnte man nicht sehen, was er fühlte. Aber vielleicht war das ja beabsichtig? Ich habe nur eine Frage. Wie pinkelt der Typ? Es heisst doch, er könnte ohne seinen Panzer keine Minute überleben., fragte sich Mark. "Bringt sie in eine Einzelzelle!", sprach de mechanische Stimme hinter der Maske. 


	2. Bop Bop Baby 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Jedi-Padavan Shane Filan saß an der Pilotenstation des Silverstar. Der Frachter war vor zwei Stunden in diesem Asteroidenfeld zum stehen gekommen. Der Ionenantrieb hatte wegen zu hoher Hyperraumstufe einen Kurzschluss erlitten. Mark war gerade dabei den Antrieb zu reparieren.Shanes bester Freund Kian Egan (Jedi-Padavan) und er waren dabei die Lebenserhaltungssysteme zu überprüfen, obwohl es Shane schwerfiel, denn Kian quatschte ihn so zu, dass er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte.Eine Erschütterung, rüttelte sie heftig durch. Aber Shanes Blicke waren voll und ganz auf das Armaturenbrett gerichtetet. "Kian, guckst du mal bitte was das war?" "Kein Problem... OH SCHEISSE!" "Was ist denn?", fragte Shane und als er aufschaute und seine Augen die Sichtschirme streiften,machte ihm alles klar. Von weitem sah es aus als wäre es ein Mond, der ohne Umlaubahn oder Begleiterplaneten durch den Weltraum trieb. Aber Shane wusste, was es wirklich war. Es war die größte Kampftstation der Galaxis. "Der Todesstern", stellte Shane fest. "Wir fliegen genau auf ihn zu.", meinte Kian. "Lauf' zu Bryan und Mark. Wir müssen versuchen mit den Fluchtkapsel zu fliehen!" "Mach' ich" Kian lief zur Tür, aber sie öffnete sich nicht. Er versuchte die Tür per Knopfdruck zu öffnen,aber auch das lies die Tür nicht zur Seite gleiten. "Kiffing Bullshit!", schrie Kian. "Keep cool Alter lass mich mal!", meinte Shane. Aber auch Shanes Technischer sachverstand, brachte die Tür nicht dazu, sich auch nur um einen Milimeter zu öffnen.. "Sie kontrollieren unser Schiff. Aber wie!", sagte Kian. "Das ist ein Traktorstrahl der verbotenen Sorte. Wir jetzt tun was wir wollen. Es bringt nichts.." antwortete Shane. Ees war kein sonderlich beruhigender Gedanke. Das Schiff war mittlerweile im Bauch des Todesterns verschwunden. Der Silverstar wurde ein zweites mal durchgerüttelt und die Cockpittür schmolz dahin. Die Sturmtruppler, traten aus dem Aufenthalts raum, mit erhobenen Waffen, und ergriffen Sjane und Kian, die sich ratlos anschauten. Sie leisteten keinen Wiederstand, als die Soldaten, die beiden entwaffneten und sie abführten.  
  
Kian und Shane wurden aus dem Raumschiff durch die Andockbucht und mehrere Korridore, die alle in dem selben sterilen weiss gestrichen waren, in einen,schäzungsweise 10m² grossen, schwarzen Raum geführt.  
  
Den beiden Freunden wurden Handschellenb angelegt. Der Grossteil, der Strumtruppler, verlies den Raum. Nur zwei von ihnen flankierten die Tür.  
  
Erst jetzt, da es vollkommen, still war, war ein Laut zu hören, der nur von einem Lebewesen in der gesamten Galaxie erzeugt wurde. Es war der röchelnde Atem Darth Vaders. "Waren auf eurem Schiff noch mehr von euch?", fragte die blecherne Stimme, in einem barschen Tonfall. "Das geht Sie nicht an", antwortete Shane. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Shanes Armel. Das musste durch die Handschellen kommen. Sie verursachten einen stechenden Schmerz, falls man nicht die gewünschte Antwort gab oder log. Shane übertrug diesen Gedanken mit der Hilfe der Macht an Kian. "Da hast du recht. Ich hätte nicht von euch beiden gedacht, dass ihr Padavane wäret. Damit werde ich mich später nocheinmal befassen. Aber ich wiederhole mich ungehrn. Nochmal warewn noch mehr von euch auf dieser Schrottkiste?" Verdammt! Er muss ein Sith sein, sonst hätte er niemals mitbekommen, was ich Kian an Gedanken übertrage. Ich höre damit besser auf., dachte Shane. "Zwei. Und das ist keine Schrottkiste, sondern ein Nagelneuer YT-2400 Frachter!",motze Kian. Das er zusammenzuckte, war für Shane das zeichen, das kian in Vaders Augen zu frech geworden war. "Noch", meinte Vader. "Was meinen Sie damit?" "Euer Frachter wird gleich gesprengt!" Shit! Bryan und mark sind noch auf dem Schiff., dachte Kian. "Wie heisst ihr?", fragte Vader in einem Wenn-du-mir-nicht-antworteste- gibt's-Dresche-Tonfall, der Shane und Kian stark an den Schulschläger erinnerte.  
  
Shane beschloss, dass es in Anbetracht dieser Situation wohl angebracht wäre,seinen namen Preiszugeben. Nicht nur um seines, sondern auch um Kians Willen. "Shane Steven Filan", antwrotete er niedergeschlagen. Das Vader diese Runde gewann, machte ihn fertig. Kian schien das zu merken und folgte Shanes Beispiel. "Kian John Francis Egan" "Und eure Gefährten?", bohrte Vader nach. Kian blickte Shane an. Dieser Blick, zeigte Shane, dass sie in diesem Fall auf jeden Fall lügen mussten. "Harry Potter und Ronald Weasly", antwortete Kian Es waren, die einzigen beiden Namen, die ihm aus dem Stehgreif einfielen. Shane brach unter den Schmerzen, die die Elektrostöße der Handschellen verursachten zusammen. Er lag auf dem Boden, zitterte und wimmerte vor Schmerzen. Kian hatte seinen Freund noch nie so leiden sehen. "Deine Gedanken verraten dich. Dein Freund, hat noch zehn Sekunden im Diesseits. Überleg' Dir genau, was du sagst." Kian wollte Shanes Leben nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen un er wollte alles sagen, was vader hören wollte. "OK, OK, Ich sag' ja alles. Mark Michael Patrick Feehly und Bryan McFadden" Der Krampf, lies Shane los und er konnte sehr schwerfällig aufstehen. Ein Sturmtruppler kam in den Raum und stützte Shane. "Den Rest besprechen wir später." Kian hatte das Gefühl, als lächele Vader unter der ausdrucklosen Maske. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurden die zwei abgeführt und auf dem Weg zu ihrer Zelle, beschlossen die beiden per Gedankenübertragung für den Fall das Bryan und Mark noch lebten, ihnen nichts von Shanes Folter zu erzählen.  
  
By: Christina Schmidt 


	3. Gefangen zu fünft

Kapitel 3  
  
Gefangen zu fünft  
  
Shane und Kian, zwei Padavan des Joda, und ein seltsamer junger Mann schauten auf, als die Tür ihrer Zelle aufglitt." Sie kommen, um uns zu befreien!" Juchzte Kian. " Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, du Hirntoter!!" machte ihn Shane an. Der verstummte aber jäh, als er sah, dass noch zwei andere Gefangene eintraten. " Mensch, beim Laser, ich glaubs nicht! Ihr lebt! Mark und Bryan, ihr lebt! Wie habt ihr das denn geschafft? Wir dachten ihr seid tot!" Herzlich, zumindestens herzlicher als vorhin bei Kian, umarmte er Bryan und Mark. Kian tat es ihm nach. " Mann erzählt doch mal, was ist mit euch passiert? Und wer ist das da?" Bryan deutete in Richtung "junger Mann" der zitternd in einer Ecke kauerte. " Keine Ahnung. Als wir gestern in dieses Gottverdammte Verlies geführt wurden,( Dank Shane)" " Ey, was soll der Mist? Du warst es doch! Ich bin nicht schuld!" warf Shane ein. " Ist ja gut! Auf jeden Fall war er schon hier! Bis jetzt hat er noch kein Wort mit uns geredet, nicht einmal vorgestellt hat er sich! Er zittert die ganze Zeit, scheint Angst zu haben. Wenn wir versuchen an ihn ranzukommen, packt ihn Panik, wimmert los und schlägt um sich! Es ist furchtbar was sie mit ihm angestellt haben. Immer wenn so ein Soldat, oder was es auch immer sein mag, reinkommt, fängt er genauso an, nur noch viel, viel schlimmer!" Erklärte Kian, in den Augen konnte man Mitleid erkennen. " Das ist ja schrecklich! Können wir ihm nicht irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Mark. " Ich glaube, wir helfen ihm am besten, indem wir ihn in Ruhe lassen, damit er sich an uns gewöhnt! Seit wir nämlich da sind, hat er keinen Bissen angerührt! Jetzt glaube ich wird er das noch viel weniger!" "Hmpf! Das werden sie büßen! Keine Männliche Gestalt wird so dermaßen hingerichtet! Aber nun zu euch. Was ist mit euch passiert?" Fragte Mark in die Runde. Alle Blicke wendeten sich nun von dem hysterischen Mann ab. Alle? Nein. Bryan blickte ihn noch gedankenversunken an." Wenn es mir auch so ergangen wäre... unvorstellbar schrecklich... Gut das sie mich jetzt nicht sehen.." Und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Doch einer hatte es gesehen.....  
  
Bis tief in die Nacht erzählten und berichteten sie sich gegenseitig, was ihnen zugestoßen war. Shane und Kian waren im Cockpit als auf einmal ein Tracktorenstrahl das Schiff traf und es mächtig durchschüttelte. " Ich sagte zu Kian, der mich die ganze Zeit zulaberte, er solle mal gucken, was da los war, denn ich war am Armaturenbrett am werken, bis ich diesen bläulichen Strahl sah. Er verriegelte alle Türen - wir waren Gefangene unseres eigenen Schiffes. Nun wusste ich auch, was das war. Wir wurden zu einem riesigen Raumschiff angezogen, der Todesstern der einen Tracktorenstrahl nach uns ausendete. Die ist eine Art Waffe, die nur wenige haben; sie ist illegal, vom Senat verboten, weil schon viele bei falscher Anwendung gestorben sind. Kian versuchte zu euch zu kommen, was aber nicht ging, denn die Türen ließen sich nicht öffnen. ( Das er gescheitert war, ließ er aus.) Der zweite Rums war das andocken an dieses Ungeheuer. Wir konnten kein Notsignal senden, nichts mehr! Der Strahl hat das ganze Innenleben unter Kontrolle gehabt. Unser Schiff wurde von Soldaten gestürmt, wir wurden festgenommen und gefragt, ob noch andere in diesem Schiff wären. Sie würden es nämlich abknallen, sobald wir draußen wären. Wir berichteten von euch; aber sie kümmerten sich gar nicht mehr darum; dachten wir zumindestens. Dann wurden wir von denen unsanft vor einen großen Mann geführt, der in einen Maschine steckte. Er atmete rasselnd, wie eine Klapperschlange und auf seiner Brust blinkten und leuchten viele kleine Lämpchen.  
Darth Vader. Die rechte Hand des Imperators. So ein Mist! Er guckte nur und wies die Soldaten im weißen Kaftan an uns in dieses Gefängnis zu schicken. Zu ihm hier." Er deutete auf den Mann. Plötzlich hörten sie eine rasselnde Stimme, die Darth Vader gehören musste." Sie an, sieh an, wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Die Zellentür öffnete sich und herein kam Darth Vader gefolgt von zwei Soldaten. Sie gingen an den Vieren vorbei zum in der Ecke kauernden Mann. " Lassen sie ihn in Ruhe, er hat ihnen doch nichts getan! Schauen sie sich ihn doch mal an!" schnauzte Bryan die Maschine an. Das war ein fataler Fehler! Darth Vader drehte sich langsam zu Bryan um. " So, du willst also aufmüpfen. Männer, Betäubungsstrahl! Aber alle!" Er verschwand mit einem Soldat und dem Hysteriker. Ein anderer Soldat schoss mit einem Strahl auf Bryan und seine Freunde. Als er weg war musste Bryan sich eingestehen, das er etwas unüberlegt gehandelt hatte. Der Soldat hatte nur ihre Gehkraft außer Gefecht gesetzt; bei Shane hatte er besser gezielt. Er konnte sich weder bewegen, noch etwas sagen. " Wenigstens das" sagte Kian. "Was?" fragte Mark. " Jetzt kann er wenigstens nicht mehr so ein Stuss reden; von wegen ich wäre Schuld und so was." Bryan lächelte und schaute zu Shane. Dann prustet er los denn Shane guckte als wolle er sagen, wenn ich mich gleich wieder bewegen kann, dann bist du dran! " Die Wirkung lässt gleich nach, Shane! Solche Betäubungs- strähle haben keine lange Wirkungszeit." Ermutigte Mark Shane. " Och nöh!" stöhnte Kian. Shane guckte wieder als ob er sagen würde um so besser!" " Was sie wohl mit dem Mann machen?" fragte sich Bryan laut. " Foltern, denke ich. Oder ihm was verabreichen. Ich wollte es vor ihm nicht erwähnen aber als er sich mal die Ärmel seiner Weste hochzog, sah ich Einstechungen einer Spritze, aber einer gewaltigen." grübelte Kian. " Es kann entweder ein Mittel sein um ihn nicht reden zu lassen, oder um ihn so hysterisch zu machen. Oder beides. Der arme Kerl. Wer weiß, vielleicht geben sie ihm wieder so ein Monsterding!" erklärte Mark. " Ich hab ja schon vorm Impfen gegen Indorana Schiss." gab Bryan preis. " Da bist du glaub ich nicht der einzige.." sagte Shane, dessen Betäubung nachgelassen hatte. "Gott sei dank, das er jetzt mit dem Mann da beschäftigt ist" dachte Kian, denn Shane guckte nur böse. " Nun erzählt mal, was euch passiert ist." Sagte Shane in die Stille. " Mach du, Mark. Ich glaub ich bin zu müde um zu erzählen. Gähn!" " Okay. Also. Ich hatte gerade die Ioden ausgetauscht und den Antrieb reaperiert, als Bryan, völlig betrunken, mit einem Glas Sangria in der Hand in den Maschinenraum kam. Vor lauter Alkoholnebel schüttete der betrunkene Volltrottel sein Glas über die Maschine und direkt über ein paar Stromkabel, die noch nicht eingeschweißt waren! Nun, ich war gerade mit Bryan am schimpfen, als der erste Ruck kam. Wir wollten hoch zu euch, aber die Tür, auch durch den Knopf, öffnete sich nur einen Spalt breit. Nach der zweiten Erschütterung schmolz auf einmal die ganze Tür weg, vor unserem Augen! Uns wurden Handschellen angelegt und wir wurden ebenfalls zu Darth Vader geführt. Dann wurden wir hierher gebracht. Der Rest ist ja klar." Mark schaute in Richtung Bryan, der fest eingeschlafen war. " Typisch Bryan. Schläft dann wie ein Murmeltier, wenn man ihn am nötigsten braucht." Da Bryan sich mit dem Rücken zu seinen Freunden gedreht hatte, konnten sie nicht sehen, dass er gar nicht schlief. Ihm liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter als er über sein Schicksal und die des jungen Mann dachte. Aber sein Entschluss war gefasst. Keiner würde das je erfahren. Als Bryan so in seine Gedanken vertieft war und die anderen drei aus lauter Langeweile Schnick - Schnack - Schnuck spielten, ging die Tür auf und der Mann wurde hereingeschupst. Von dem Aufprall wurde selbst Bryan aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn der Fremde versuchte sich an ihm festzuhalten und hochzuziehen. Bryan setzte sich auf und half ihm aufzustehen und bucksierte ihn auf die Sitzmöglichkeit, wo er gerade gelegen hatte. Der Fremde blieb ganz ruhig, er zappelte weder noch wimmerte er. Er schien eine Menge verabreicht bekommen zu haben, denn sein Arm blutete von den vielen Nadelpieksern. Doch den Fremden schien das gar nicht zu kümmern.  
Im Gegenteil: Er stammelte wieder vorn sich hin, aber dieses Mal konnte man ihn besser verstehen: " Nnicky, Nniicky Bbbyrne, Mmission, Mission!!" Bei den letzten Worten packte er Bryan am Kragen und sah in mit Angsterfüllten, panischen Augen an. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Bryan legte ihn sanft hin und sagte: " Oh Gott! Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht! Der ist völlig krank! Was und wie viel verabreichen sie ihm und wie lange schon?" Mark, Kian und Shane saßen da und konnten sich nicht bewegen,( diesmal aber nicht vom Betäubungsstrahl ) konnten nicht glauben was sie eben gesehen hatten. 


	4. Rätsel Raten & Gerettet werden

Kapitel 4  
  
Rätsel raten & gerettet werden  
  
Sie hatten bereits Vermutungen angestellt, wer dieser Mann sein könnte. Er hatte ja von Nicky Byrne gesprochen. Kannte er ihn oder war er es am Ende noch selbst? Sie hatten ja die Aufgabe von Joda bekommen, einen Nicky Byrne zu finden. Er wäre ein großer Jedi. Konnte es tatsächlich sein das er es war? Nach einem langen Schlaf wachte der Vermutungs- Nicky auf. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, und sein Magen fühlte sich an als ob er seit Jahren nichts gegessen hätte. Er fühlte sich krank, aber irgendwie klarer im Kopf als zuvor irgendwann. Er stöhnte, als er seinen Arm sah. Dann kam seine Erinnerung zurück. " Oh nein, ich muss hier raus, ich muss hier raus!!" rief er außer sich. Er war aufgesprungen und trat heftig gegen die schwere Titan- Tür. Schlaftrunken guckten Shane, Mark, Bryan und Kian in Richtung Ruhestörer. " Oh, hab ich euch geweckt? Tut mir echt leid, ach ich muss hier raus!!!" Er trat abermals dagegen. " Hey, nun mal langsam und der Reihe nach! Nicht das du schon wieder in Ohnmacht fällst!" rief Bryan dazwischen. " Ich bin in Ohnmacht gefallen?" Er schaute die müder Krieger fassungslos an. " Ihr lügt ! Ich bin nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen !" " Oh doch!" bejahte Kian. "Ich glaub's nicht! Ich und Ohnmacht?" Er rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang und setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, auf seinen Hintern. " Wer und was bist du?" wollte Mark wissen. " Ich bin Nicky. Nicky Byrne. Ich wurde vor einem knappen Monat von diesem gerissenen Darth Vader gefangen genommen. Ich sollte verraten aus was meine Mission besteht und wer mir diese Mission aufgetragen hat! Das habe ich natürlich nicht getan! Verärgert, so wie es mir schien, ließ er mich zurück in dieses Loch hier bringen. Tags darauf holte er mich persönlich wieder ab. Ich dachte mir, der ist zu allem fähig. Dann antwortete er plötzlich: "Schön, das du das so schnell begriffen hast." Er führte mich in einen hellen Raum. Dort ketteten mich seine Leute an einen Stuhl und er trat hervor mit einer Spritze in der Hand. Er verriet mir nicht, was in der Spritze enthalten war. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren. Er kam immer näher und näher. Danach weiß ich nur noch dass ich zeitweise abgeholt wurde und lebte immer das ein und selbe durch. Nur mir schienen die Spritzen immer größer! Ich habe teilweise schwere Blackouts was die lange Zeit hier angeht. Ich weiß aber noch dass ihr gekommen seid und ihr!" Er deutete erst auf Shane und Kian, dann auf Bryan und Mark. " Was gestern und die Tage die ihr hier seit angeht, entschuldige ich mich für alles, was in dieser Zeit mit mir vorgefallen ist. Ich weiß zwar nicht was, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Zuckerschlecken mit mir war." " Och joh..." "Was bist du denn und von wem hast du die Mission, wenn ich fragen darf?" unterbrach Bryan Shane. " Ich bin ein Jedi, aisgebildet von Joda. Von ihm habe ich auch die Mission." Fügte er flüsternd bei. " Wir haben von Joda den Auftrag bekommen, dich zu finden. Er hat sich schwere Sorgen um dich gemacht! Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage offen, wie wir hier rauskommen." Sagte Mark. QUIETSCH!!! Die Tür ging auf und ein Soldat mit zwei Gefährten kam herein und brachte den 5 Gefangenen ihr Frühstück. " Oh, ich verhungere gleich!" schwärmte Nicky und machte sich über sein Essen her. " Kein Wunder wenn du seit wir da waren, nichts angerührt hast." Meinte Shane, dem es nicht weniger gut ( für Gefangenen Nahrung) schmeckte. Nur Bryan stocherte in seinem Essen herum und brachte nur wenig bis hinunter zum Magen. " Bryan, ich glaube du bringst schon 5 Kilogramm weniger auf die Waage! Seit unserem Abflug hast du fast nichts gegessen! Du bist doch nicht krank, oder?" fragte Mark besorgt nach. " Ach ich habe halt keinen großen Appetit, das ist alles. Es ist nichts, wirklich...." " Na wenn das mal stimmt." Dachte Nicky bei sich. Da Mark, Kian und Shane übermüdet waren, weil sie die vorherige Nacht wegen den Ereignissen kaum geschlafen hatten, zogen sie es vor, sich noch mal aufs Ohr zu hauen. So zogen sich die drei in eine Ecke zurück und schliefen rasch ein. Das nutzte Nicky aus, um Bryan nach dem wirklichen Grund für seine Hungerlosigkeit zu fragen. " Du Bryan, ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen?" " Ja, sicher. Was ist denn los?" antwortete Bryan. "Es ist nur, darf ich den wirklichen Grund für deinen Hungerstreik erfahren?" fragte Nicky vorsichtig. " Wieso Hungerstreik? Ich sagte doch vorhin schon zu Mark, dass nichts los ist. Wirklich nicht." Beharrte Bryan bei seiner Aussage. " Ich dachte nur", versuchte Nicky die Situation zu retten, " weil dir, kurz nachdem ihr angekommen seid, eine Träne über die Wange lief. Und getäuscht habe ich mich sicher nicht, oder?" Bryan fühlte sich ertappt. Er strich mit seiner rechten Hand durch sein dunkel blondes Haar. Die Situation war für ihn und sein Versprechen sehr brenzlich geworden. " Es ist nichts. Und wenn da was wäre, was würde es dich denn angehen? Du weißt doch gar nicht, worum es geht! Und wenn, würdest du es nicht verstehen!" rief Bryan zornig, aber gedämpft, damit er die anderen nicht aufweckte und ihnen alle Rede und Antwort stehen müsste. " Erkläre es mir! Ich sehe, wenn Menschen es dreckig geht! Vertrau dich mir an! Durch reden wird meistens alles besser!" versuchte Nicky Bryan zur Vernunft zu bringen. " Hilfe noch mal!! Ich habe Angst verstehst du, ANGST! Angst um ein Teil von mir! Angst um das wichtigste in meinem Leben!" Mit den Tränen kämpfend, blickte Bryan die Wand an. Nicky rutschte neben ihn und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, gleichzeitig aber zu erfahren, was los war. " Ich werd noch wahnsinnig bei dem Gedanken, dass Kerry und Molly was passiert ist! Irgend so ein Idiot hat sie Gekidnappt, durch einen glücklichen Umstand konnten die beiden aber fliehen! Ich weiß nicht einmal wo sie sind, geschweige denn ob sie überhaupt noch leben! Ich vermisse sie und will und muss bei ihnen sein! Hilfe!" Bryan sank zusammen und Nicky nahm ihn in die Arme. "Keine Angst um die Beiden. Frauen haben eine starke Persönlichkeit wenn es um solche Sachen geht." Mit diesen Worten versuchte er seinen neuen Freund zu trösten und ermutigen, doch insgeheim hatte er ein ganz flaues Gefühl. "Ich kann Nachts nicht mehr schlafen, habe keinen Hunger, zu nichts mehr Lust! Ich kann an nichts mehr anderes denken! Ich habe so Angst um die beiden! Mein Leben hat einen Sinn bekommen! Wer auch immer das zerstören will, der kennt dieses glückliche Gefühl von Liebe, die auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht nicht, dieses tolle Gefühl, wenn dich deine Tochter anlacht, wenn sie anfängt zu sprechen!" Nun, als er sich ausgeredet hatte ging es Bryan etwas besser, denn nun wusste jemand bescheit. " Es ist besser, wenn die anderen erst einmal nichts davon erfahren. Zu einem besseren Zeitpunkt ist es vielleicht angebrachter. Und nun ruh dich aus und iss lieber wieder. Dann kannst du alles besser und klarer Überdenken." Mit diesen Worten schlossen sie ihr inhaltsreiches Gespräch ab und versuchten auch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Bryan wurde durch einen Tritt in seine Magengegend wach. " Hey, autsch, was soll denn das?" murrte Bryan und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was schwer war, denn Nicky hielt ihm jetzt den Mund zu und drückte ihn auf den Boden. " Alle ganz ruhig liegen bleiben, wenn sich einer bewegt, für ihn hat dann sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen!" rief eine Stimme, die von einem Soldaten zu kommen schien. Bryan versuchte seinen Kopf in Richtung Shane, Mark und Kian zu Richten. Ganz langsam, Stück für Stück. Nicky's Griff löste sich allmälig. Da sah er sie, standen grinsend in der Ecke, wo sie bis vor kurzem noch geschlafen hatten und sahen vergnügt auf Bryan hinab. " Was zum Teufel? Habt ihr euch als Helfer von Darthy verraten, oder was wird hier gespielt?" rief Bryan zornig. Nicky ging von ihm herunter und sagte: " Sorry, war nur ein Witz! Du schläfst ja wie ein Murmeltier im Winter! Du hast ja wirklich einen gesunden Schlaf! Seit zehn Minuten versuchen wir dich schon aufzuwecken, um dir zu sagen dass wir gerade gerettet werden, aber du willst lieber hier bleiben und weiterschlafen, stimmt's oder hab ich recht?"  
  
" Wirklich sehr komisch! Mit dem RETTEN macht man keine Scherze!" sagte Bryan in einem Tonfall, als ob der Vater belehrend auf seine Kinder einreden würde. Dann lachte er mit den anderen los. "Das mit dem Retten stimmt aber! Alles Gute kommt von oben!" unterbrach Shane den Lachanfall und deutete Bryan nach oben zu schauen. Die anderen taten es ihm nach. Bryans Blick glitt von Shane an der Wand entlang an die Decke. Dort guckten aus einem, so wie es aussah aufgeschweißten Loch, zwei junge Männer, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, lachend auf Bryan herunter, der ungläubig aufstand, um sich die Sache selber anzusehen, denn er befürchtete es sei alles ein schlechter Traum. " Kneif mich mal, Mark... au doch nicht so feste!" Dies war für ihn das Zeichen, das er wirklich nicht zu träumen schien. " Sollen wir euch endlich hier rausholen, oder wollt ihr hier verschmoren bis ihr Alt werdet?" scherzte einer der beiden Männer. Und mithilfe diverser Turnübungen gelang es Bryan, Mark, Nicky, Shane und Kian in das Freiheit bringende Loch zu gelangen. Der die Freiheit bringende Weg, war aber beschwerlicher, als die 5 Jungs gedacht hatten. Er führte durch enge Luftschächte, die anscheinend nicht benutzt wurden. Shane, Kian, Mark Bryan und Nicky folgten krabbelnd ihren beiden Rettern, die sich als Pottrennfahrer herausstellten. Den 5 Jungs kam es vor, als ob sie schon Stunden in dieser Kriechformation umher irrten. Aber die zwei Retter schienen den Weg zu kennen. Sehr kritisch wurde es allerdings, als Shane einen Pups loslassen musste, aber hören wir mal hin: " Oh man? Wer hat hier einen ziehen lassen, von euch da vorne, hä?" fragte der angewiderte grüngesichtige Nicky von hinten nach vorne durch. " Oh sorry, Leute, war keine Absicht! Ich glaube, mir ist diese Gefangenen Feinkost nicht gut bekommen." erwiderte Shane entschuldigend. " Man merkt es...!" gab Bryan zu. " Ruhe dahinten! Sonst hören sie uns noch!" brachte einer der beiden sie zur Ruhe. "Der Ausgang! Wir haben es geschafft! Trotzdem leise jetzt! Wir sind in einem alten unbenutzten Teil des Todessterns. Einer Ablagehalle. Hier haben sie auch ein paar Frachter, die sie nur im Notfall herausholen." Sagte der zweite von ihnen. " Und wann ist der Notfall?" fragte Kian. " Nie, das ist ja das gute. So wir müssen hier runter." " Da geht es aber tief runter! Oh man, wie habt ihr das denn vorhin geschafft?" fragte Mark stutzig. " Ist jetzt doch egal! Bei drei geht's los! Ihr springt nacheinander aber immer auf den Vordermann achtend! Eins, zwei,...drei!" Erst sprang Mark( der mit einem erstickten Schrei am Boden aufkam) gefolgt von Kian, Shane, Bryan, Nicky und den beiden anderen. Unten angekommen, hechteten sie hinter Kisten um sich in Deckung zu halten. Einer der beiden Retter lief zum Schiff. Er betätigte einen Schalter und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben gerichtet an, das sie kommen sollten. Durch den Knopf öffnete sich der Bordzugang und die Retter und Geretteten stiegen in das Schiff ein. " Ich bin John, und das ist Robin!" riefen sie Shane, Kian und Co zu, während sie zum Cockpit liefen. Shane, Mark und Kian folgten John und Robin in das Cockpit. "Ihr geht bitte in den Laserturm! Knallt die Wand ab! Sie ist an der Stelle hier sehr porös! Los jetzt!" rief Robin Bryan und Nicky zu. Und sie liefen los. Unten angekommen, sprangen die beiden in ihre Sitze und schnallten sich an, setzten sich ihre Headpeads aus und hielten ihre Daumen am Abschuss. Nach der Durchsage nickten sich die beiden kurz zu und schossen los. BUMM BUMM BUMM !!! Der Weg nach draußen war frei. Nun kamen die Sturmtruppler in die Lagerhalle gestürmt. Sie schossen nach den geflohenen Gefangenen, doch zu spät; Die Geretteten und ihre Retter hatten*Doch jetzt konnte man sich noch nicht in Sicherheit wiegen; Vader würde niemals Gefangene entkommen lassen, ohne nach ihnen gejagt zu haben. Bryan und Nicky kamen auf Befehl hoch ins Cockpit. " Wir werden gleich die Schallmauer durchbrechen, also, alle gut festhalten! Juppie!" rief John, der am Steuer saß. Nicky, Bryan, Kian, Shane und Mark hatten sich zur Sicherheit in ihre Sitze gesetzt und angeschnallt. Sie wurden nach hinten gedrückt; Aufeinmal kamen von vorne Schüsse. " Mist! Was soll das denn?" schimpfte Robin. John entging nur knapp einer Explosion. Um aus dem Schussfeuer heraus zu kommen, drehte er nach links weg; Nach etwa 1 ½ Minuten war die Gefahr vor rüber; sie gingen in die normal Geschwindigkeit über und die Truppe konnte sich abschnallen. " Oh man, mit jedem Schuss ein Adrenalinkick. Noch mal überleb ich das nicht!" meinte Bryan. " Tja, so spielt das Leben, Bryan. Hast du das zum ersten Mal gemacht?" fragte John, der Robin das Steuer überlassen hatte. Bryan bejahte das. " Wie wusstet ihr das wir gefangen waren, und von wem?" nutzte Mark die Stille aus. " Wir haben einen Anruf erhalten. Demzufolge, wart ihr das. Wir fliehen einfach. Sagen wir, wir sind die gelben Engel, okay?" grinste John. " Abgemacht!" grinste Shane zurück. Von der Aufregung waren sie müde geworden. Zum Schlafen gab es 3*2 Bettenräume und ein Einzelzimmer. Nicky und Bryan teilten sich eins, Shane und Kian, John und Robin. Mark nahm das Einzelzimmer. Die 5 ehemaligen Gefangenen schliefen alle in ihrer neuen Freiheit sehr gut. Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück zogen sich Nicky und Bryan in ihren kleinen Raum zurück, um miteinander zu reden.  
*jetzt sicheren Weltraum unter dem Buk, 


	5. Notlandung

Kapitel 5  
  
Notlandung  
"Wenn der Raht es mir erlaubt, würde ich dich ausbilden", sagte Nicky. "Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Du hast schon genug für mich getan. Und du hast bestimmt besseres zu tun.", gab Bryan zu bedenken. "Ehrlich gesagt nicht. Du hast das Zeug zu Jedi. Es wundert mich, dass der Raht das nicht gemerkt hat "Yoda meinte, ich wäre viel zu alt." "Ja, ich weiss. Das sagt er immer, wenn er nicht will, dass irgendjemand nicht Ausgebildet werden soll." Nicky und Bryan hatten sich vor den anderen in ihren kleinen Raum zurückgezogen. Shane, Mark und Kian spielten warscheinlich gerade Playstation oder Stophexe. Daher würden sie bestimmt nicht nach den anderen beiden suchen. "Die anderen sind doch genau so alt wie du oder?", fragte Nicky. "Ich bin 22 genau wie Kian und Mark. Shane ist aber schon 23." "In dem Alter noch Padavan. Das ist ungewöhnlich." "Ich weiss nicht wieso die drei, ich aber nicht." "Hast du es nach deinem ersten Versuch nocheinmal versucht?" "Ja mit den anderen zusammen. Kurzbevor wir losgeflogen sind. Einen Tag habe ich diese Sache mit Kerry und Molly erfahren. Oh Gott ich will die beiden wiederhaben. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Ich habe stänig Angst um die beiden, und weiss nicht,was ich machen soll!" "Vielleicht war das der Grund" "Was?" "Dein Hass auf ihren Entführer, hat deine Gefühle, vollkommen beeinträchtigt. Das hat Yoda gesehen und hat dir mit dieser Mission die sozusagen eine Bewährungsprobe gestellt.", vermutete Nicky. "Aber das bringt mir meine Frau und mein Kind nicht zurück!",schrie Bryan. "Beruhig dich! Mit Ruhe und Geduld, kommt alles wieder in Lot. Wir werden die zwei schon finden. Aber erst müssen wir zum Raht und ihm deinen Fall vortragen." "Aber..." "Das ist der vernüftigste Weg." "Aber woher soll ich wissen wo sie sind?" "Mit der Zeit, kommt das Gefühl mein Schüler." Die Anrede machte Bryan stuzig. Wieso wurde er so angesprochen? "Warum nennst du mich so?" "Weil wir zwei beiden gleich Morgenfrüh mit deiner Ausbildung beginnen werden!" "Haha aber ich muss dich nicht Meister nennen oder?" "Nein, natürlich nicht." "Warum denn schon Morgen? Ich dachte..." "Dass man die Erlaubnis des Rahtes braucht um jemanden Auszubilden? Meistens ja, aber ich nehme die ganze Sache auf meine Schulter. OK?" "Wieso eigentlich nicht!",antwortete Bryan. Und ihre Abmachung wurde per Handschlag besiegelt. "Nenn mich Nix. So nennen mich meine besten Freunde", meinte Nicky. "Nur wenn du mich Bry nennst" erwiederte Bryan. Lachend und Arm in Arm gingen die beiden zu Kian und co. Als sie zu den anderen galangten, fingen sie beide sofort an loszuprusten Mark, Kian und Shane, hatten die ganze Zeit "Twsiter" gespielt. Marks glücklicher Hand war es zu verdanken, dass Shane und Kian folgende Position einnehmen mussten: Shanes linker Arm, war genau wie sein linker Fuß auf der blauen Linie positioniert. Sie waren ca. 3. Felder voneinander entfernt. Die selbe entfernung betrug der Abstend der beiden Gliedmaßen auf der rechten Seite zwei Reihen entfernt war, sie waren genauso angeordnet, wie links. Kian war in der selben Liegestützähnlichen Stellung wie sein Freund nur quer über ihn. Als Nicky und Bryan eintraten, fielen diese Konztuktion zusammen. "Na das habt ihr ja tolll hingekriegt!", lachte Bryan. "Lach nicht! Das tat weh!", antwortete Shane patzig. "Du biss a grosser Künstler. Wie hast du das angestellt?", fragte Nicky, der ein Grinsen kaum zurückhalten konnte. Mark saß immer noch auf seinem kleinen Stühlchen und sein Kopf war hochrot angelaufen, vor Anstrengugn nicht zu lache. "Kian hat nunmal so spitze Knochen!", meinte Shane. "Und was kann ich dafür?", fragte Kian. Aber noch bevor ein heftiger Streit zwischen den beiden ausbrechen konnte, wurde das Schiff durchgerüttelt. "Nicht schon wieder Vader.", stöhnte Bryan. Die Tür glitt auf und John trat ein. "Es könnte ein klein weing holprig werden also haltet euch fest!", sagte in dem Ton eines Vaters, der seine Kinder auf dem Rücksitz beruhigen will. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Shane, der sich von seinem Schmerz zu erholen schien. "Der Treffer von eben war genauer als wir gedacht hatten. Wir haben ein Triebwerk verloren. .Und müssen auf Tatooine notlanden." "Warum passiert so was immer nur uns. Kann mir das einer erklären?", motzte Mark. John verließ den Raum wieder um Robin zur Seite zu stehen.  
  
Es war ein schwieriges Manöver das Schiff so Bruchzulanden, dass alle Insassen wenigsten eingermaßen unverletzt wieder aus ihm herauszukommen. Robin griff mit der Macht hinaus, und übernahm, er versuchte mit den Schutzschilden an der Aussenhülle die Madrit zu stoppen und gleichzeitig mit dem Funktionierenden Triebwerk eine "sanfte" Landung zu ersteuern. Die Madrit trat in die Atmosphäre ein. Robin leitete alle Energie in die Bugschilde. Dem Triebwerk, gab er vollen Schub, so das das Schiff Spiralförmig durch die Atmosphäre raste. "Das ist holpriger als ich gedacht hatte!", sagte John. "Kümmer du dich lieber um die Lebenserhaltungsysteme!", antwortete Robin. "Stimmt, sonst schmoren die noch durch!" Wer schaltete die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, so weit hoch, dass für die Insassen der Druck, der durch den schnellen Höhenverlust immer grösser wurde, einigermaßen erträglich wurde. Die Aussenhülle, wurde durch die Reibung der Atmosphäre, immer heisser. Robin flog unbeirrt weiter. Als das Schiff ca. 200 meter über dem Aufprallorte, drehte er das Schiff um 90 Grad. Und leitete alle Energie, die verfügbar war in das Halbwegs funktionierende Hacktriebwerk. Die Madrit bohrte sich mit dem Heck in den sandigen Boden Tatooienes. Alles wurde durch diesen Aufprall erschüttert. John stand von seiner Station auf und machte sich auf den Weg um zu sehen, was mit fünf Freunden loswar.  
  
"Alle noch da? Keiner rausgefallen?", fragte John. "Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf. Alle noch da" ,alberte Bryan. "Jetzt mal im ernst hat sich irgenjemand, was getan?" " Ich schätze nicht ...uh... aah tut das weh", antwortete Shane und zog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Kian sah ihn entsetzt an "Shane, du blutest ja." "Was? Oh Verdammt. Ist das alte Teil doch wieder aufgeplatzt!" Shane hatte sich in seiner Kindheit eine Platzwunde auf dem Scheitel zugezogen. Die wurde genäht aber durch den Druck musste sie wieder aufgeplatzt sein. "Ich hole Verbanszeug", meinte Nicky. Und sprang auf um den Erstehilfekasten zu holen. "Kannst du laufen?", fragte John? "Versuchen ja aber nich garantieren.",antwortete Shane, stand auf und fiel gleich wieder auf die Couch zurück. "Ich hab' tierische Kopfschmerzen", sagte er. "Kein Wunder, bei deieser Wunde.", sagte Kian und legte Shane einen Arm um die Schulter. Nicky kam wieder in den Raum und brachte auch einen Droiden mit, der Shane so gut wie möglich verband. "Wir brauchen auchnoch ein neues Schiff. Das wäre billiger, als diesen Schrotthaufen zu reparieren. Ausserdem sucht das Imperium überall nach diesem Schiff hier.", sagte John. "Wieviel würde das kosten?" "Ungefähr, 1 000 000 Bukas" "Bukas?", fragte Bryan. "Die hier geltende Währung!" "Wie kommen wir da dran?" "Wir haben kein Geld, aber hier finden jeden Abend in irgendeiner Bar gesangswettbewerbe statt. Robin und ich können nicht singen aber ihr bestimmt oder?" Zuerst kam keine Antwort. "Jo, ich schätze schon. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass Shane, Kian und Bryan ein Lied geschrieben haben. Und ich schätze wir kennen auch noch andere Lieder, die wir singen könnten.", antwortete Mark "Sicher?",fragte Nicky. "Ja sicher", antwortete Mark. Alle schauten ihn verwundert an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Mark, ihnen zutraute einen Gesangswettbewerb zu gewinnen? "100 Prozentig?", Bryan zweifelte immer noch. "Ich sagte es doch schon ja. Shane ist unter der Dusche kaum zu überhören und ihr anderen singt im schlaf. Das klappt bestimmt. Nur ein bisschen Übung, und wir singen, dass jeder uns mit nem' Plattenvertrag hinterherrennt." "Stimmt, ich würde sagen, wir gehen alle erst einmal schlafen. Ihr könnt ja morgen anfangen zu üben", sagte John, und verlies den Raum. "OK. Nacht zusammen." ,verabschiedete sich Bryan und verschwand wieder. Als John und Bryan den Raum verlassen hatten, setzten sich Nicky,Kian, Mark und Shane nocheinmal zusammen. "Ich mache mir ehrlich sorgen um Bryan.",fing Kian das Gespräch an. "Ja er benimmt sich wirklich sehr seltsam. Ganz anders als sonst.",warf, Shane ein, der mittlerwile auf der Couch lag statt zu sitzen. Er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen, aber am Gespräch teiknehmen, konnte er. "Mhm. Als er das Glas Sangria über die Leitungen gescüttet, hatte und ich ihn angemeckert habe, hat er sich nur ganz schüchtern endschuldigt Normalerweise, wäre er total ausgerastet und mich angeschrien.", sagte Mark "Nicky?", sprach Shane, Nicky an. "Hm?", machte Nicky um zu zeigen, dass er hörte. "Du hast doch eben mit Bryan geredet und bestimmt schon öfter. Aber immer so, dass wir anderen es nicht mitbekommen. Wodrüber habt ich geredet?", fragte Shane. "Das geht euch nun wirklich nichts an. Er hat sich mir anvertraut, damit ich es nicht weitersage. Er vertraut mir und deshalb werde ich es euch nicht sagen. Gute Nacht." Er stand auf und wollte zu der Kabine, die er sich mit Bryan teilte. "Warte", rief Kian ihm hinterher. Nicky drehte sich um. "Was denn noch?" "Wir wollen doch nur wissen was mit ihm los ist. Wir sind seine Freunde. Aber ohne deine Hilfe, wissen wir nicht, wie wir ihn behandeln müssen. Also sag' uns bitte, wa mit ihm los ist", bat Kian. "Nein" Nicky drehte sich um und verschwand hinter der Tür. "Vielleicht ist was mit seiner Mutter", fragte sich Mark. "Nein. Das wäre nicht so furchtbar Geheim. Ich glaube eher, es ist etwas sehr schlimmes passiert, dass er patu ...uh.... nicht verraten will.", sagte Shane. "Oder darf. Es kann doch sein das er erpresst wird.",stellte Kian fest. Und so, versuchten die drei noch zwei Stunden den Grund herauszufinden, wieso Bryan ein Geheimnis vor ihnen hatte. Irgend wann ging Mark schlafen. Er hatte eine Einzelkabine. Kian brachte Shane in die Kabiene, die sich die beiden teilten. Er legte Shane sanft auf sein Bett und er legte sich selbst hin. Sie redeten noch eine Stunde über Gott und die Welt und Kian schlief bald ein. Shane konnte die ganze Nacht nich schlafen. Seine Schmerzen waren nicht zu verdrängen. Es muss etwas mit Kerry und Molly passiert sein. Vielleicht sind sie krank. Ach ich weiss es nicht aber irgendetwas, verbirgt er vor uns. Shane dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie es Bryan wohl ergehen musste. Und machte sich auch Sorgen um die beiden verschollen. Er fand Kerry sehr symphatisch und auch Molly hatte er sehr lieb gewonnen. Das Glück von Bryan, Kerry und Molly hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er auch eine Familie gründen wollte. Wenn möglich sogar vor seinem 30sten Geburtstag. So dachte er noch lange weiter und weinte um Kerry und Molly, und um Bryans missliche Lage. 


	6. Eine Überraschende Wende

Kapitel 6 Eine überraschende Wende  
  
Kian wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Shane war aus dem Bett gefallen und schrie beim Aufprall laut auf. "Shane! Ist dir was passiert?", schrie Kian besorgt. "AAAAAAAhhhh.Ich schätze nicht das tut nur so scheiss weh!", stöhnte er. "Leg' dich nochmal hin.", empfohl Kian seinem Freund. "Ne', lass mal. Das machts nur noch schlimmer, wenn ich mich wieder bewegen muss. Ich bleib lieber hier. Teufel tut das ...AUH ... sag' mal spinnst du Kian?" Kian hatte versucht Shane aufzusetzten uns hatte ihn wohl zu heftig angefasst. "Was gröhlt ihr hier do rum? So kann ja kein Mansch schlafen! Und was macht ihr da auf dem Boden wenn ich fragen darf?", meckerte der schlaftrunkene Mark. "Frag' ...ah... frag' Kian!" "Was hab' ich denn wieder gemacht? Was kann ich dafür, wenn du so blöd bist und aus dem Bett fällst?" Kian stand wütend auf und lies Shane auf dem Boden liegend zurück. "Kian, komm wieder?", rief Shane Kian hinterher. Der reagierte aber nicht. "Könnte mir mal einer sagen, was hier passiert ist?", fragte Mark und kniete sich zu Shane herunter, der ihm alles erzählte.  
  
Bryan hörte ein Summen. Es erinnerte ihn entfernt an seinen Wecker. Deshalb drehte er sich nochmal um und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. "Bry, wenn du jetzt nicht aufwachst, kann ich für nicht garantieren", höhrte er eine vertraute Stimme sagen. "Nur noch drei Minuten Mum", erwiederte er schläfrig. "Haha ich bin nicht deine Mum und jetzt komm mir nicht mit der Schweinchen- Babe-Nummer!" "Welche Schweinchen-Baba-Nummer?" "Na die Stelle in der die Hündin ihre Welpen abgeben muss uns Babe sie fragt: ,Darf ich Mama zu dir sagen?'" "Ach die. Ich will aber Trotzdem weiterschlafen." Bryan merkte plötzlich, das es kalt geworden war. Jemand hatte ihm die Decke weggezogen. Er sprang auf und sah Nicky mit einem Ausgefahrenen Lichtschwer in der rechten und Bryans Decke in der linken Hand. "Hast du mein Versprechen vergessen?", fragte Nicky. "Nein aber ich dachte, du würdest mich ausschlafen lassen" "Tja falsch gedacht." Bryan schwang sich aud dem Bett. "Also womit fangen wir an?" "Immer langsam mit den jungen Pfreden. Erstmal musst du die Prinzipien eines Jedi kennen lernen" "Was für Prinzipien?", fragte Bryan verwundert. Nicky verschräte die Arme vor der Brust. "... AUH... sag' mal spinnst du Kian?", hörten sie Shane schreien. Bryan und Nicky rannten aus ihrem Räumchen und trafen auf einen völlig brummigen Kian. "Was war denn?", fragten sie fast gleichzeitig. "Fragt Shane.", motzte er und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke. "Man war der sauer", sagte Bryan. Sie gingen in Kians und Shanes Räumchen. "Wir sind eben Kian beg...", fing Nicky an. Als er sah, dass Shane aus dem Bett gefallen war, wurde ihm und Bryan alles klar. "Deshalb hast du so geschrien? Dann kann ich Kian verstehen." "Aber...", wante Shane ein. "Ach was solls. Ich versuch Kian zu beschwichtigen. Wir müssen immerhin noch ein bisschen üben.", sagte Bryan und drehte sich um , um Kian zu suchen. Auf der Suche nach Kian, traf Bryan auf Robin. "Hast du Kian gesehen?", fragte er ihn. "Mhm... Er ist eben hier vorbeigekommen. Hat er wieder Streit mit Shane?" "So ist es. Weißt du wo er hin ist?" "Ich glaub' er ist ins Cockpit gegangen" "Danke!", bedankte sich Bryan und wante sich in Richtung Cockpit.  
  
Wieso musste Shane gleich immer so durchdrehen? Kian konnte sich das einfach nicht erklären. Erst diese Sache vonwegen er wäre Schuld, dass sie von Vader geschnappt worden wären, obwohl er eigendlich froh sein sollte, dass Kian Vader alles gesagt hatte. Vader hätte garantiert keine Sekunde gefackelt Shane auf die letzte Reise zu schicken Und ausserdem... "Kian?", riss Bryan ihn aus den Gedanken. "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Shane sich so aufführt. Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen sich aufzusetzten. Und da fängt er an mich anzuschreien und anzumeckern." "Vielleicht denkst du auch mal dran, dass seine Platzwunde ihn vielleich verwirrt. Es tut ihm echt leid. Und wenn ihr euch streitet, können wir diesen komischen Wettbewerb auch nicht gewinnen." "Ja ich weiss aber er ist lange nicht so schlimm dran wie..." "Wie wer?", fragte Bryan, der auch wütend wurde. "Ach niemand vergiss es" "Hat Nicky was gesagt? Sag' schon!" "Nein hat er nicht. Ehrlich nicht. Er hat eisern geschwiegen wir haben nichts aus ihm rausbekommen können. "Wenigstens das" "Wir sind deine Freunde und wenn du uns nicht sagst wie, können wir dir nicht helfen. Hör mal. Ich weiss nicht was mit dir los ist." "Kian. Ich darf nichts sagen versteh' doch. Es ist ein Geheimnis. Komm jetzt - wir müßen für den scheiß Wettbewerb üben." Bryan nahm Kian am Arm und zerrte ihn zu den anderen.  
  
"Also was wollen wir jetzt singen?", fragte Mark in die Runde. "Wie wäre es mit Uptown Girl, eins meiner Lieblingslieder?" schlug Shane vor. "Wer hat das noch mal gesungen?" fragte Nicky darauf. "Mhh, warte. Ich glaube ... genau, es war Billy Joel." antwortete Mark und schaute wieder fragend in die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde. "Kann irgendwer den Text?" "Ja, ich." antwortete Shane, nahm ein Blatt Papier, etwas zum Schreiben und machte sich dann eifrig ans Werk. "Was ist eigendlich mit dem Lied das ihr geschrieben habt?"fragte Nicky Kian, Shane und Bryan. "Muß das unbedingt sein?" stöhnte Kian. Es war ihm offenbar ebenso peinlich wie Bryan und Shane. "Ach kommt schon." Drängte Mark und reichte Bryan Papier und Stift. Bryan hatte keinen Lust mehr mit den anderen darüber zu diskutieren und schrieb den Text auf. "Sag mal. Wir können doch keine Lieder singen und die Leute wissen noch nicht mals wie wir heißen." entgegnete Shane der inzwischen mit dem Schreiben fertig geworden war. "Ein guter Name? Gute Frage! Warte mal ... Sugar Boys. Ist doch ein guter name und er ist sogar zutreffend." sagte Mark und schien die Idee gar nicht so schlecht zu finden. "Bist du schwul, oder was? Dann kannst du ja direkt zu Modern Talking wechseln." sagte Bryan. "Da wäre er gar nicht so schlecht aufgehoben. Dort ist er unter seines Gleichen. Ich sehe ihn schon auf der Bühne singen ... Can't you see. Ready for the victory!!!" sang Nicky und verkniff sich ein Lachen. "Errrr ... wie wäre es mit THE JEDI SINGERS." kam es von Kyan. "Es hört sich immerhin besser an, als die Sugar Boys. Aber mit dem Namen könnten wir zu den American Gospel Singers gehen. In weiten blauen Umhängen und mit einem grünen Tuch um den Schultern würden wir bestimmt auch in der Kirche singen und dort richtig berühmt werden." "Jaaa. Ganz sicher. Die 70 jährigen Frauen würden vor allendingen reihenweise vor deinen Füßen liegen und dich anbeten und verehren." Sagte Shane der inzwischen darauf bedacht war dumme Kommentare abzugeben. Dann kam Bryan mit der Idee des Tages. "Nennen wir uns doch einfach ... Westlife. Der ist ..." "SUPER!!! Der ist wirklich cool. Das ist es!" kam ein lauter Ruf vom SugarBoy Mark. "Ja, Bryan. Du hast mal ne' gute Idee. Nicht so schwul wie Sugar Boys und nicht so Gospel mäßig wie THE JEDI SINGERS.", lobte Shane. Der auch einmal etwas positives zu sagen hatte. Bryan war auch damit fertig den Songtext aufzuschreiben. "Und wie heisst das Lied jetzt?", fragte Nicky. "Bop Bop Baby", antwortete Shane. "Was heisst das?", fragte Mark. "Das ist ein Spitzname. Wir haben uns auch schon etwas ausgedacht, für den Fall, dass für das Lied auch ein Video gedreht wird.", Shane schaute leicht belustigt in die Runde. "Und die wäre?", fragte wieder Mark. "So was wie die fünf Musketiere. Das wir eine Jungfrau vor dem bösen Schurken retten.", antwortete Kian. "So richtig mit Schwertgefuchtel? Ich wollte immer Cowboy werden. Aber das ist ja noch besser.", Mark war wie ein aufgeregtes kleines Kind. "Erstmal müssen wir versuchen, ob wir überhaupt singen können.", sagte Nicky. "Du hast recht. Wir fangen am besten an zu singen!", kam es von Bryan. "Erst Uptown Girl und dann diese Bop Bop Baby?", fragte Mark. "Können wir machen." "Na dann mal los. Haben wir ein Klavier oder ein Keyboard oder irgendsowas in der Art?", fragte Bryan. "Ich glaub' in Aufenthaltsraum steht eine Gitarre und ein Keyboard. Kian kannst du auf einem Keyboard spieln?" "Ein bisschen. Ich denke aber, ich schaffe das." Sie gingen in den Aufenthaltsraum und fingen an drauf loszusinge, dass das Schiff erzitterte. John und Robin kamen herein und hörten den Westlifern erstaunt zu. Es war besser, als sie es sich erträumt hatten.  
  
Westlife hatten sich eine Karaoke CD von den Liedern aufspielen lassen, die sie singen wollten. Es war nicht nur bei Uptown Girl geblieben. Sie wollten auch World of our own und Flying without wings covern. Ihre Choreographie, war zwar nicht die einfallsreichste, aber insgesamt, war es eine, John und Robins Ansicht nach, hervorragende Show. "Also Leute! Heute Abend, stellen wir euch eine vollkommen neue Gruppe vor. Sie singen Uptown Girl, Bop Bop Baby (das haben sie selbst geschrieben), World of our own und Flying without wings. Freut euch auf eine Show der Superlative. Sie sind noch vollkommen unbekannt und führen heute ihre erste Show in diesem Hause auf. Hier sind: Shane Filan, Mark Feehly, Kian Egan, Nicky Byrne und Bryan McFadden. Meine Damen und Herren WESTLIFE!!!", kündigte der Barbesitzer an und unter tosendem Aplaus, kamen die fünf in weissen Anzügen auf die Bühne. Ihre Stimmen, ließen die kleine Barracke erschüttern. Weil Uptown Girl ein sehr berühmtes Lied von Billy Joel war, sangen alle Gäste, der Wirt und der Barbesitzer mit. Bop Bop Baby, war ein sehr emotionales, Lied und während sie es sangen, fiel Nicky auf, wie traurig Bryan wurde. Er hielt die Tränen mit mühe zurück und sang aus Leibeskräften. Das fiel auch Kian auf. Aber Nicky und auch Kian, beschlossen Bryan nicht darauf anzusprechen. World of our own, lies Bryan wieder aufleben, aber als schliesslich Flying without wings an die Reihe kam, wurde Bryan wieder trauriger. "Danke, wie eben schon gesagt, dass hier war unser erster Auftritt, und wir hoffen, dass es jetzt Bergauf geht. Vielen Dank! Ihr seid spitze!", sagte Nicky und mit diesen Worten, nahm er den ersten Preis (1 000 000 Bukas) an. "Klasse! Das war echt.. genial. Ich kann's nicht beschreiben!", schrie Mark vor begeisterung auf der Rücktour zum Raumschiff. "Ja, vielleicht, sollten wir uns doch auf das Musikgeschäft konzentrieren", sclug Nicky vor. "Gute Idee aber vorher...", begann Kian. Sie waren beim Raumschiff angelangt. Zumindest, da, was es mal gewesen war. Jetzt sah man nur noch einen Berg aus Schrott. Kian, war der erste, der aus dem Gleiter sprang. Er rann, auf zwei leblose Körper zu. Nicky, Mark, Bryan und Shane, rannten ihm hinterher. Nicky, nahm einen der Körper in die Arme und fühlte dessen Puls er war schwach , aber er lebte noch. "Was ist hier passiert?",fragte Nicky, das, was er als John Identifizierte. "Vader. Er ist noch hier in der Nähe. Ihr müsst....fliiiieeheen", dass letzte Wort, hauchte er nur noch. Es war sein letzter Atemzug gewesen. Nicky stand auf. "Wir müssen gehen", sagte er. "Sag' mal spinnst du? Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so hier leigen lassen. Sie haben uns befreit..." "Wenn wir hierbleiben, war das aber vollkommen umsonst. Ich fühle, dass Vader hier in der Nähe ist und er fühlt unsere Gegenwart. Also lasst uns hier verschwinden!", schrie Nicky. Westlife stiegen wieder in ihren Gleiter und fuhren so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Stadt.  
  
"Lord Vader, wir haben Gleiter- und Fußspuren gefunden. Sie stammen höchstwahrscheinlich von ihnen!", sprach Commander Cooper Darth Vader an. "Gut Commander. Folgen sie und O'connol ihnen. Wenn Sie sie gefunden haben, bringen Sie sie zu mir." "Ja, Mylord." 


	7. Bryan's Geheimnis

Kapitel 7 Bryans Geheimnis  
  
Westlife, waren inzwischen bei einem Raumschiffhändler um mit ihm um ein Schiff zu handeln. "Nein. Das ist zu teuer. Ich will ein schnelles Fünfpersonen Schiff! Für das geld, bekommt, man ein Kriegsschiff!", versuchte Nicky den Preis herunterzufeilschen. "Verstehen sie denn nicht? Ich verdienen nichts an diesem Schiff. Billiger geht es nicht.", beteuerte der Händler. "Dann suchen wir uns besser einen anderen Händler." "Ihr bekommt es nur bei den Hutts billiger! Aber die euch lassen nach dem erstern Flug töten." "Keine Angst. Wir lassen uns so schnell nicht töten.", sagte Bryan. "Ich gehe den Preis nur runter, wenn Sie mir einen gefallen tun." "Und der wäre?" Der Händlererte flüsterte Nicky etwas ins Ohr. "Kein Problem. Also Wieviel?" "500 000" "OK." Bryan nahm seinen Geldbeutel heraus und zahlte den Händler aus. "Können wir's gleich haben?" "Wenn ihr kommt wieder, um Gefallen zu tun?" "Natürlich." "Dann ihr könnt haben." Der Selonianer, gab die Papiere an Bryan und die fünf Freunde, stiegen in das Schiff ein. Die Hecktür des Schiffes schloss sich und es hob ab.  
  
"Drei Schiffe in einer Woche. Das können nur wenige von sich sagen", lachte Shane als er sich an der Pilotenstation niederlies. "Aber es hat keinen Namen. Es muss ein ehemaliges Schmugglerschiff sein, sonst hätte es schon einen.", sagte Nicky als er sich auf den Stuhl hinter Shane fallen lies. "Egal Hauptsache Billig. Jetzt können wir ihm ja einen Namen geben.", sagte Mark. "Die Sugar Queen?", grinste Shane. "Sehr lustig Shane. Aber Queen ist schonmal gut!", sagte Mark. "Vielleicht, können wir den Namen, mit unserem verbinden.", schlug Bryan vor. "West Queen!", rief Kian in die stille des Cockpits und setzte sich an die Copilotenstation. "Da haben wir schonmal nen' Namen. Ich frage mich nur, was der Typ von uns will." "Seine Tochter, ist traurig, weil sie keinen Jungen abkriegt. Wir sollen uns um sie kümmern und mit ihr flirten. Und Wer weiss? Unter euch sind doch bestimmt Singles.", antwortete Nicky in die fragenden Gesichter. "Dann machst du das aber. Wer weiss, wie die aussieht? Vielleicht so ne' alte Schrackschraube so wie der aussah.", sagte Mark. "Geht nicht. Ich bin verlobt. Wir können ihr könnt sie euch ja mal anschauen" "Aber vielleicht ist sie genau mein Typ?", kam es von Shane. "Ich wird' mal ein Nickerchen machen", Bryan stand auf. "Ich auch. feilschen macht müde.", schloss sich Nicky an. Die beiden gingen aus dem Cockpit und diesmal, hatte jeder der fünf ein eigenes kleines Räumchen mit einem Bett. Mark ging nach einer Viertelstunde auch schlafen. Kian und Shane waren allein. "OK Kurs auf die Erde. Wir gehen jetzt in den Hyperraum über.", künigte Shane an. "Aye Captain.", alberte Kian. "Shane?", fragte er. "Mhm?" "Als Bryan mich beruhigen wollte und gestern Abend, da ist mir was aufgefallen." "Und das wäre?", fragte Shane. "Er sagte, er dürfe mir nicht sagen was mit ihm loswäre. Er hätte es versprochen." Das Schiff war jetzt im Hyperraum und Shane konnte sich auf das Gepräch mit Kian konzentrieren. "Ich habe das gefühl, dass was mit Kerry passiert sein könnte. Vielleicht ein fehlgeburt, aber das wirft alles über den Haufen. Kian, wir müssen damit aufhören, Bryan will nicht, dass wir ihm hinterherspionieren sonst hätte er es schon längst gesagt. Wenn er meint, es ist an der Zeit, sagt er es uns bestimmt also hören wir damit auf OK?", sagte Shane. "OK" Und mit diesen Worten gingen auch die zwei schlafen. Kian wollte noch mit Bryan reden. Bryan reden. Aber, als er den Raum betrat, war Bryan nicht da, und Kian hörte ein Kom klingeln. "Hallo?", meldete er sich. "Bryan?", fragte eine aufgersgte Frauenstimme. "Kerry?" "Bryan! Molly und mir geht es gut! Wir konnten entkommen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer uns gerettet hat oder wo wir sind! Ich kann nur sagen, dass Molly diesen Wookie total süss findet." "Sorry, Kerry. Ich bin Kian nicht Bryan!" "Richte es ihm bitte aus!", Kerry legte auf und Bryan kam in das Zimmer. "KIAN! Was machst du da mit MEINEM Kom?", schimpfte er "Bryan es war Kerry!" "KERRY?" "Ja, sie sagte..." "KERRY???", schrie Bryan durch das Raumschiff, so dass alle geweckt wurden und in den Raum stürmten. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Mark. "Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Nicky, der sich garnicht erst um Mark kümmerte. "Sie sagte es ginge ihnen gut. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wer sie gerettet hat oder wo sie sind, nur dass Molly den Wookie, ihres Befreisers tota süss fände", antwortete Kian. Bryan stiegen Tränen in die Augen und verließ den Raum. "Bryan?", fragte Nicky, der ihm gefolgt war. "Sag's ihnen", antwortete Bryan mit einem lächeln und klopfte Nicky auf die Schulter. "Könnte mir mal einer sagen was hier los ist?", fragte Mark. "Setzt euch hin ich erzähl's euch." Und so erzählte Nicky den andere dreien die Geschichte, wie Byan sich ihm anvertraut hatte und wie sie sich angefreundet hatten. "Ich muss mit ihm reden", Mark stand auf aber Nicky hielt ihn zurück. "Lass ihn ein bisschen alleine. Ich denke, er will alleine sein." "Wenn du meinst" 


	8. Gillian

Kapitel 8 Gillian  
  
Bryan war im Machienenraum, er konnte es nicht fassen. Kerry und Molly waren in Sicherheit. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wo sie waren, aber es ging ihnen gut. Das war die Haupstsache. Bryan weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Diese Gefühl konnte er nicht beschreiben. Eine ganze Woche, hatte er nun um die beiden gebangt und jetzt dieser Anruf von Kerry.  
  
"Welches Datum haben wir heute eigendlich?", fragte Bryan, als er zu den anderen trat. "Ich glaube, den eeeh...", überlegte Kian. "30.10.02", ergänzte Shane. "Dann hab' ich mich verrechnet. Ich dachte heute, wär Halloween.", sagte Bryan. "Wieso?", fragte Mark. "Im Maschienenraum, sind ein paar Kunststoffkürbisse. Dann hätte ich da und ne' Kerze reingesteckt." "Gute Idee. Das können wir ja morgen machen.", sagte Nicky. "Schlechte Nachrichten. Morgen müssen wir dieses Mädchen suchen. In zwei Stunden sind wir auf der Erde.", vermieste Shane den anderen den nächsten Abend. "Oh Mann. Und ich dachte, wir könnten einmal im Jahr ne' Party schmeissen.", stöhnte Bryan. "Dafür hast du Geburtstag oder? Wie heisst das Mädchen überhaupt?", fragte Shane. "Gillian", antwortete Nicky. "Und weiter?", bohrte Kian nach. "Keine Ahnung" "Das hilft uns ja jetzt auch weiter!", stöhnte Shane. "Aber ich weiss wo sie wohnt" "Wenigstens etwas. Und wo? Muss man dir denn alles aus dem Mund zerren?", Shane nervte Nicky's getue ungemein. "In Sligo das ist in Irland" "OH MEIN GOTT!!!", schrie Mark. "Was?",fragte Nicky. "Wieviele Gillians muss es in Sligo geben?" "Wir können sie ja alle mal abklappern!", beruhigte Nicky. "Toller Plan. Alle Gillians von 18-85 in Sligo, WIR KOMMEN!", kommentierte Kian. "Wie hast du dir das denn gedacht, vonwegen Gillian in Sligo suchen", fragte Bryan. "Na, mit dem Telefonbuch. Da sthen doch auch die Vornamen drin. Wir können ja einzeln die Adressen abklappern.", antwortete Nicky. "Wir kommen jetzt gleich in der Umlaufbahn der Erde an. Landen wir erstmal in eh... Irland in der nähe von Sligo. Oder?", sagte Shane. "Ja ja", antwortete Nicky. Shane verließ den Raum und machte sich an die Armaturen, um das Schiff diesmal sanft zu landen. Noch eine Bruchlandung, würden die anderen ihm wahrscheinlich übel nehmen.  
  
"Also Shane du gehst in den Norden, Kian du bleibst hier im Zentrum, Bryan geht nach Westen, Nicky nach Osten und ich nach Süden.", kündigte Mark an, als sie in der Innenstadt von Sligo waren. "OK, Mark wir finden Gillian schon, sagte Shane. Die fünf gingen alle in verschiedene Richtungen. Mark hatte keine Lust merh. Mittlerweile hatte er fünf Gillians besucht und alle, hatten keinen Vater, der auf Tatooine lebte. Aber was sollte er machen? Gillian musste gefunden werden. Er war beim Haus nummer sechs angekommen. Er betätigte die Klingel. Wenn das nicht die eine Gillian war, würde er Nicky umbringen, in dieser sache, war er sich sicher. Eine junge Frau von ungefähr 25 Jahren öffnete ihm die Tür. "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, wohnt hier eine Gillian?", fragte Mark. "Nicht mehr, aber kommen Sie doch rein." Mark trat ein und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der ihm angeboten wurde. "Ich heisse Rebecca.", fing die junge Frau an. "Ich bin Mark", stellte sich Mark vor. "Was meinen Sie mit ,nicht mehr'?, fragte er weiter. "Sie war meine Großmutter, sie hat mir nach ihrem Tod dieses Haus vermacht", sagte Rebecca mit einem traurigen Ausdruck, der sagte, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Aber Mark konnte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Er musste diese Gillian finden. "Wenn das so ist, muss ich die Störung entschuldigen und Sie wieder verlassen", Mark stand auf. "Warten Sie. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja helfen.", bot sich Rebecca an. "Wobei?" "Na, diese Gillian zu finden. Geben Sie mir einfach einen Nachnamen, und ich finde sie." "Den habe ich ja nicht. Wir suchen diese Gillian schon zu fünft in ganz Sligo, ein Nachname, würde die ganze Sache natürlich sehr eingrenzen, aber ein Freund, hat versäumt nach ihrem Namen zu fragen", sagte Mark verzweifelt. "Wenn da so ist, kann ich ihnen doch nicht helfen. Ich bin eine unhöfliche Gastgeberin. Möchten Sie etwas trinken." "Nein danke. Ich muss mich wieder auf die Suche nach der unbekannten machen." Mark stand auf und verlies dass Haus. By: Christina Schmidt  
  
Shane hatte mehr Erfolg als Mark. Er war zwar schon bei mehreren Gillians gewesen, die für den Anfang gar nicht schlecht waren,( von Aussehen her) aber die Richtige hatte er noch nicht gefunden. Die Vorletzte, die auf seinem Zettel stand, hieß Gillian, wie auch sonst. Er stand vor der Tür und guckte aufs Namenschild. " Aha. Gillian Walsh. Mal gucken ob die es ist." Ding- Dong! Shane hörte Porzellan auf dem Boden zerschellen. " Oh nein, auch das noch! Ja, ich komme sofort!" hörte Shane eine Frauenstimme rufen. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und eine hübsche Frau in Shane's Alter lächelte ihn freundlich an. " Was kann ich für sie tun?" Shane hatte der Anblick dieser Frau sichtlich die Sprache verschlagen. " Ich...ich ...wollte.." stammelte er vor sich hin. " Was wollten sie?" Shane schüttelte den Kopf. " Entschuldigen sie bitte. Sind sie Gillian?" " Ja die bin ich, um was geht's?" " Könnte ich bitte eintreten?" " Ja, natürlich, wie unhöflich von mir. Kommen sie doch bitte." Gillian Nummer 6 führte ihn in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel, gegenüber Gillian, die auf der Couch saß. " Ich habe eine Frage an sie, Gillian." Begann Shane das Gespräch. " Ich auch" entgegnete Gillian. " Sie zuerst, Ladies First." " Möchten sie etwas trinken? Wasser, Cola...?" " Cola bitte." Sagte Shane dankend. " Bitte schön. Also, was wollten sie mich fragen?" " Lebt ihr Vater auf Tatoowine? Oder ein Verwandter von ihnen?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Gillian nicht gerechnet. Perplex schaute sie Shane an. " Woher wissen sie das? Wer hat ihnen das erzählt?" fragte Gillian stutzig. " Ich komme gerade von Planeten Tatoowine. Und das sie hier wohnen, haben wir von ihm, ich nehme doch an ihrem Vater." " Ja es ist mein Vater. Wie kommen sie denn dann hier auf die Erde? Und wieso kommen sie zu mir? Und wer ist wir?" Gillian schien nun auf einmal viele Frage auf dem Herzen zu haben. " Wir sind noch vier andere. Zusammen haben wir sie gesucht, ohne Nachnamen. Das war natürlich, nun ja, etwas erschwerlicher. Wir sind mit einem 5 Personen Raumschiff, das wir von ihrem Vater gekauft haben, hierher gekommen. Warum zu ihnen, tut nichts zur Sache." Gillian glaubte wahrscheinlich, dass er ihr einen Streich spielen wollte. " Und warum sollte ich ihnen das glauben, Herr..." " Nenne sie mich Shane. Um mich kurz vorzustellen, ich bin Jedi- Padavan. Ein Jedi- Padavan ist..." wollte Shane erklären " Ich weiß was Jedi- Padavane sind. Nun ja, niemand auf der Erde kennt Tattowine, oder Jedies. Dann muss ich ihnen wohl glauben." Shane lächelte Gillian an und dachte gerade daran, wie schön sie doch ist. Plötzlich bimmelte der Kom, den er sich von Bryan ausgeliehen hatte. " Hallo! Shane am Apparat?"  
  
" Hallo Shane. Wo bist du? Wir wollten und doch schon seit einer halben Stunde getroffen haben! Hast du sie gefunden?" fragte am anderen Ende Bryan. " Ach so. Ja ich sitze gerade bei der Tochter von den Händler von Tatoowine. Ich hab sie gefunden!" triumphierte Shane. " Leute, er hat sie.(Großes aufstöhnen und aufatmen in Hintergrund) Und, wie sieht sie aus? Erfüll du den Auftrag, flirte mit ihr, damit wir endlich von hier wegkommen."sagte Bryan. " Einfach toll. Nun lasst mich mal. Sehen uns später. Fliegt nicht ohne mich.. Warte mal kurz... Was ist denn ?" Gillian hatte Shane während er mit Bryan telefonierte, was auf einen Zettel geschrieben." Kommt bitte zur St. Patricks Street 3. Wir können hier heute Nacht schlafen. Okay?" Las Shane von dem Zettel ab. " Alles klar wir kommen." Antwortete Bryan und legte auf.  
  
Circa eine halbe Stunde später trafen Bryan, Kian, Mark und Nicky ein. " Vielen Dank, dass wir hier schlafen dürfen. Somit können wir uns auch noch unterhalten." Bedankte sich Nicky. Shane war in den Augen der vier anders als sonst. Er verhielt sich so komisch. Aber sie wussten schon bescheit.  
  
Abends im Wohnzimmer von Gillian. Shane und Mark waren sehr schnell eingeschlafen, Nicky, Bryan und Kian unterhielten sich noch ein wenig. " Ich glaube Shane ist verliebt. Na wenn das mal nichts festes wird." Stellte Kian fest. " Da gebe ich dir voll und ganz recht. Naja soll mir egal sein, wir müssen auf jeden Fall noch diese Woche abfliegen. Ob Shane nun will, oder nicht. Dann bis Morgen, Gute Nacht!" murmelte Nicky, drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein. Bryan und Kian, taten es ihm kurze Zeit später nach. Am anderen Morgen wachte Nicky als letztes auf. Ob wohl er relativ früh eingeschlafen war, war er immernoch müde. Er hörte Messer/ Tellergeklimper. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg Mark und die anderen zu suchen. Er fand sie eine Weile später in der Küche von Gillian( Er hatte sich erst in das Klo verirrt). Sie waren schon fast fertig mit frühstücken, als er hereinkamen. Bryan verzehrte gerade sein 3 Brötchen mit Himbeermarmelade und Mark hatte einen Kakaobart, als Nicky sich dazusetzte. " Na hast du gut geschlafen, Nicky?" schertzte Bryan, der sich nun ein Glas Orangensaft zu gemüte führte. Shane saß neben Gillian und führte ein sichtlich interessantes Gespräch mit ihr. " Oh mann, da hats aber gefunkt! Ist ja kaum zu übersehen!" meinte Kian flüsternd zu den anderen. Die nickten zu ihrer Zustimmung. Nach dem ausgewogenen Frühstück meinte Shane zu seinen Kollegen: " Hey Leute, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, lade ich..." " ... euch alle zu Mc'Donalds ein! Einverstanden!" unterbrach Mark Shane. " Sehr lustig! Natürlich nicht! Nein, ich wollte Gillian einladen. Nicht euch! Meinetwegen spendiere ich euch einen Doppel- Wopper zum Trost, dass ihr einen Mittag ohne mich auskommen müsst!" warf Shane ein. " Einen Doppel- Wopper zu viert? Wie soll das denn gehen? Dann will ich doch lieber einen selber, wenn schon, denn schon!" sagte Bryan, mit der Stimme eines kleinen, quengelnden Kindes. " Nun mal im Ernst! Wohin willst du denn heute Mittag gehen, mit deiner Gillian?" meinte Bryan. " Ins Starlight?" " Ich dachte eingendlich an etwas billigeres...?" sagte Shane. " Ach so. Döner essen, schon klar." Lächelte Bryan. " Mensch, lass doch mal deine lustigen Sprüche sein, Bryan. Sie werden langsam langweilig!" kommentierte Shane. "Nein, ich wollte eigentlich zum Italiener, aber an den Türken hatte ich gar nicht gedacht! Danke für den Tipp!" " Aha, aber weiß deine Gillian auch schon bescheidt?" " Worüber denn?" fragte Gillian, die gerade die Treppen von ihrem Schlafzimmer herunterkam. Alle drehten sich um und sahen eine super gut aussehende Gillian Walsh vor sich stehen. " Ich habe denen eben gesagt, dass wir heute Mittag essen gehen. Warum?" " Ach ich dachte nur. Nun, wollen wir los?" fragte Gillian. " Ja, klar. Na, dann bis später." antwortete Shane, und schmiss ihnen einen Geldschein dahin. Als sie aus der Tür rauswaren, bertachtete sich Nicky den Geldschein einmal näher. " Oh Jungs, ich glaubs nicht! Der verliebte Kerl will doch tatsächlich mit den restlichen Bukas bezahlen, die wir noch übrig hatten! Ich werd nicht mehr!" rief Nicky. Die anderen strömten herbei und lachten sich über diese(peinliche)Situation halb tot. Der einzige, der die ganze Sache nicht so lustig fand, war Shane. Mit gemäßigter Laune kamen Shane und Gillian, die relativ gute Laune hatte, zurück. Nach einiger Überredungskunst, war es den vieren gelungen herauszubekommen, wie denn das Mittagessen gelaufen sei. Sie waren beim Italiener und hatten sich eine Pizza Amore bestellt, die Stimmung war einfach perfekt. Dann hatte er Gillian gefragt, ob sie denn nicht mit ihm gehen wolle.( Shane erzählte es ohne große Einzelheiten). Sie sagte: " Ja", und sie unterhielten sich eben noch so, wie es Verliebte eben taten. Dann kam die Rechnung, die Shane die Stimmung gründlich vermieste: Er zog seinen Geldbeutel heraus, und es endete in einem Fiasko. Der Kellner meinte doch tatsächlich, Shane wollte ihn veräppeln, denn er wollte mit der Währung bezahlen, die auf Tatooine galt. Gillian rettete ihn dann, indem sie bezahlte, was Shane, seiner Stimmung und Worten zufolge, gar nicht in den Kram passte. Gillian dagegen, fand diese Situation allergings sehr komisch, aber ein kleiner Trost, sie sagte, dass sie ihn dafür liebte, und das war doch die Hauptsache. By: Caroline Kesten 


End file.
